


An Inebriated Mess

by greenteamatcha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Zoro - Freeform, Drunk Law is Horny Law, Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spooning, Top!Law, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenteamatcha/pseuds/greenteamatcha
Summary: Law doesn't usually drink enough to get drunk. He's actually never been close. As a mostly social drinker, when the occasion calls for it, he'll have a few sips. But two years is a long time and Law had never thought he’d see his crew ever again, much less with allies in tow and heading to Wano. So he lets loose, even loses himself a bit for most of one night. After the intense reunion celebration of the Heart Pirates plus (half of) the Straw Hat crew dies down, Law realizes that the person who’d appreciate the drinking party the most isn’t there by the end.He finds him later that night sleeping in his room though. Not that he minds, of course.





	An Inebriated Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Law gets horny when he drinks too much. Zoro is the one who finds out all about it.

Law doesn't usually get drunk. He doesn't go out of his way to avoid it and he has average alcohol tolerance, but as the captain of his crew, he was responsible for stopping his crew members (and friends, he sometimes has to remind himself) when they celebrated too...enthusiastically. He's usually the one stopping Shachi from flirting with every woman he sees when he's blackout drunk at bars they've stopped at, or helping Penguin to his cot after vomiting in the crew's shared bathroom after losing too many drinking games. He still shudders at the memory of nearly being suffocated and crushed to death by Bepo during a drunken crying fit. (Long story short, Law doesn't let the polar bear Mink touch stronger drinks anymore.)

 

But this was a special occasion, even for Law. _Especially_ for Law, actually.

 

It's not every day the Heart Pirates were separated and then reunited after two long years. Plus, Law had thought he was going to die (actually _die_ by the hands of a Shichibukai, not like with some of the stupid antics his crew has put him through). And in that mess, his greatest enemy was arrested, his closest mentor figure was avenged, and he actually had a pretty solid plan for taking down one of the Four Emperors. Despite his usual seriousness with his crew, even Law knew tonight was a night for celebration.

 

It's also not every day that they have company on board the Polar Tang. It's because of the Straw Hats that Law was able to make it this far. Even though Law's introduction of his own crew had been a short one, he had allowed almost half of them on board his submarine as they all head towards the mysterious and secretive country of Wano. There, they'd be able to take Kaido's head and make an even bigger name for themselves. But that's not what they're celebrating now. Not yet, anyway.

 

Law knocks back another drink, laughing and chatting as he's catching up with his crew. He can't remember the last time he'd drank so much, if there had been such a time at all. As he slams the cup back down, it just seems to fill back up again. It looks like Robin has taken the role as bartender, pouring drinks for everyone with hands generated from her Devil Fruit powers. Usopp and some of his more enthusiastic crew are singing and dancing together, crashing their cups into each other and spilling beer everywhere. If he had thought the Strawhats would leave his crew to their celebrations and retire early, Law was sorely mistaken.

 

 _They did have a penchant for parties, after all. Even in the most inopportune moments._ As he's recounting their celebration with the marines on Punk Hazard with a feigned scowl, Franky laughs along with his crew members upon hearing the story. When he finishes talking, he doesn't even realize his glass is empty (and then filled) again. Distantly, he still has the consciousness to realize that somebody from the Thousand Sunny is missing. But he tosses that thought into the back of his mind in favor of getting dragged into a drinking contest with Penguin.

 

He'll later find out that a green-headed swordsman had found his way into his room, and into his bed.

 

\------

 

Law can't remember anything that happened after that.

 

 _Yeah, like that's a valid excuse,_ he thinks to himself sarcastically with an eye roll at his reflection the morning after, a towel hanging low on his hips. Law's head is throbbing as he brushes his teeth, his dark hair drips water droplets onto the floor. When he peeks into his bedroom, a naked Zoro is turned away from him on his side, snoring and drooling. His usual green coat is rumpled and hangs off the side of the bed so it pools on the floor. The rest of his attire the night before is scattered on the floor haphazardly. Law's white sheets are almost translucent against Zoro's bronze skin. They don't quite cover his naked torso, just barely laying over his hips and fold just below his sculpted unmarred back. Law can't help but stare, admiring the scene behind him through the mirror of his bathroom. He allows himself to enjoy this for a little, even if he doesn't really recall how it had happened.

 

Zoro's snoring is abruptly cut off by a soft grumble and rustling of fabric. Zoro turns over, making soft distressed sounds. And then, all of a sudden, a lewd moan leaves Zoro's lips as he buries his cheek further into the pillow he's cuddled against. He seems to make other sounds but they're muffled by the pillow, and Law is the tiniest bit grateful for that. He's not sure if he can handle any more of this so early in the morning.

 

Law drops his toothbrush, and it falls into the sink with a clatter. He also just realized then that he should've stopped brushing his teeth five minutes ago. It takes him another moment to remember that he really shouldn't swallow toothpaste. He would probably choke on it, just like he probably would if he were to swallow his pride for admitting he had been openly ogling at his gorgeously muscled bed partner. _But, god, that was something._

 

He's very distracted this morning. He tells himself it's just because he's not used to having company during his morning routine, even of the unconscious variety. 

 

Law spits frothy toothpaste into the sink, and rinses his face with its flowing stream of water. He doesn't turn is attention back into his bedroom until he hears another rustle, followed by a yelp and a heavy thud. _Oh, looks like Zoro's awake_. Law wipes his face and turns to look at him, as nonchalantly as he can while donning just a towel.

 

"What the hell…" Zoro doesn't seem to realize how hoarse his voice sounds until he hears it himself, fingers worriedly touching against his throat. He continues anyway, looking - no, _glaring -_ at Law with smoldering ire. Even with just one eye and a hot blush creeping up his face, Law never knew Zoro could look so absolutely affronted. Law wasn't expecting a reaction like that. He tries to look as guilty as he can with that single dark eye's gaze silently demanding answers from him. Answers that Law probably didn't have.

 

"What the hell was that, last night?" Zoro's tone is more calm than his expression is. _Good. He's not furious about whatever happened, then._ Law had expected an explosion of anger and yelling. Zoro's cold and unforgiving demeanor catches Law off guard, though.

 

"That's my line." Law keeps his tone casual as he steps further into the small private bathroom to dress himself. He puts his towel away, gets his speckled jeans and undergarments. Once he's decent, he walks back out, leaning on the doorframe of the bathroom with his arms crossed, continuing. "I was hoping you'd be able to tell me. I can't remember bits and pieces of it."

 

He tries to avoid eye contact with Zoro, until he sees his face turn bright red. From anger or embarrassment, he's not sure. Maybe both.

 

"Hah?! After all that?? Y-you..!" Zoro's stuttering as he begins fuming on the floor. Law doesn't want to comment on his flustered state, but it's somehow endearing. Almost, dear he say it, _cute_. Zoro visibly takes a few seconds to calm down. The angry red in his face is gone after a brief meditative moment. Law's disappointed to find that his voice becomes stiff and dismissive. "If you can't remember, then forget it."

 

 _Why does he sound so defeated? It's unlike him._ As Zoro climbs back up onto the bed, he sits slumped against the headboard. He notices his disheveled coat lays near him and he snatches it up quickly to put it on. Law tracks the movement with his eyes silently, thinking. He definitely doesn't miss the pink of Zoro's kiss-swollen lips, the kiss marks all down his chest and torso, the bruises the shape of fingers on his thighs. It dawns on Law that _he_ must've made those.  

 

Law goes over and sits on bed. He stops Zoro from putting on the coat with a gentle squeeze to his bicep. Zoro doesn't flinch away from his touch, but Law can see that there's distress in his eye. Law keeps his voice soft, his tone gentle but firm.

 

"No, tell me. I want to know."

 

"There's no point. You don't remember any of it, anyway. "

 

"I didn't say I don't remember it at all, just that it's hazy…" Law leans forehead against Zoro's, pleading and nervous. He hates how vulnerable he feels, like he's actually begging for forgiveness and not asking about a series of events he can't remember. A realization sudden dawns on Law, and he feels the color drain from his face, his heart immediately heavy with guilt.  "I must’ve hurt you.”

 

It isn't a question. _He's almost sure---_

 

"No," Zoro shifts on the bed. Law feels it. Feels it when Zoro's warm calloused fingers hold his face, forcing him to look at him. At his face, at that single deep and dark eye. It grounds Law, who exhales a shaky breath. Zoro bites his own lip before whispering, "No, it's not that...It's just..."

 

Zoro pauses just then, forcibly stopping himself and turning away. His hands fall from Law's face, and he looks down, almost shyly. He holds his tongue but peeks back up at Law with such a tender and soft look, Law's heart skips a few beats. _But he's still hiding something_ . Law holds Zoro's fallen hand and clutches it to the heart tattooed on his chest, to his actual heart. Law's thoughts grow desperate, perplexed and scrambled by his confusion. _What did I do?_

 

"It's just what? I must’ve done something." Law's grip tightens on Zoro's hand. He's suddenly so high-strung and serious. Like he's legitimately afraid he'd done something awful. Zoro chuckles before leaning in to kiss him chastely on the lips. Law makes a hopelessly lost expression and Zoro relents.

 

"Fine, I get it. I guess I’ll help you jog your memory. But I'm leaving out all the embarrassing parts, got that?"

**Author's Note:**

> Ever so often, I just get the urge to write just porn with hardly any plot because this is a RAREPAIR and we're living in a desert, ya'll. I'm just as thirsty as you guys are LMAOOOO 
> 
> (//whispers also while we're at it, i found a random ass blcd with Zoro's VA as a bottom...which is i guess super fuckin rare since it's the only one i managed to dig up w my mediocre knowledge of Japanese so if you're 18+ (which i sure hope you are cuz of the rating on this fic) here you go!!
> 
> http://v.baidu.com/watch/3629117659410560956.html
> 
> Law's VA is also fucking impossible to find voicing a character who tops in the blcd world, so i'm just gonna give up before i dig myself into too deep of a hole…LOL enjoy!)


End file.
